1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camp stove, and in particular to a collapsible camp stove which can be carried about.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of rapid population growth, more and more people are engaging in camping as a leisure activity to relieve day to day stress. Accordingly, the need has arisen for a stamp stove which is collapsible, simple in construction, and easy to use. Although attempts have been made to provide such a camp stove, none was led to satisfactory results.